The present invention relates to hoses, and in particular, a hose for installing loose fill insulation.
Loose fill insulation is packaged in bags in which the material becomes compacted during storage and shipment. When removed from the bags, the insulation separates into clumps. In order to effectively install the insulation material, it must first be xe2x80x9cfluffed upxe2x80x9d or conditioned to reduce its density. Traditionally, pneumatic devices are used to both install the insulation and perform the conditioning. The conditioning process breaks up the clumps and then xe2x80x9cfluffsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9copens upxe2x80x9d the insulation. The conditioned insulation is then applied pneumatically to an area by blowing it through a hose connected to the pneumatic device. The insulation may be moistened and/or treated with an adhesive in the pneumatic device before installation.
FIGS. 5(a) and 5(b) show an example of a prior art pneumatic apparatus 10 for dispensing loose fill insulation. FIG. 5(a) is an isometric view of the apparatus 10, showing a hopper 16 for storing loose fill insulation, blower 22, and a hose 26 for dispensing the insulation. FIG. 5(b) is a side view of the apparatus 10 showing the inner workings in detail. The apparatus includes shafts 52, 60 with spikes 54, 62 extending therefrom for conditioning the insulation, which is placed in the hopper 16. The spikes 54, 62 break apart the clumps of insulation and prepare it to be dispensed. The conditioned insulation passes from the hopper 16 through the spikes 54, 62 to dispensing assembly 20, where it is blown through hose 26 by blower 22. In operation, the user simply points the hose 26 where he desires the insulation, and it is dispensed.
Often, the conditioning which occurs within the insulation dispensing apparatus is not enough to fully xe2x80x9copen upxe2x80x9d the insulation. If the insulation is not sufficiently conditioned when it leaves the dispensing apparatus it may be applied unevenly (i.e. in clumps), and it may not have the manufacturer""s specified density for the installed thermal resistance desired. Conversely, insulation which is well conditioned allows adhesive and moisture to penetrate the insulation fibers, and applies to surfaces more evenly. Thus, there is currently a need for an improved device for increasing the conditioning of loose fill insulation.
The present invention is a tube for enhancing the conditioning of loose fill insulation. The tube preferably comprises a hose for dispensing loose fill insulation in an insulation dispensing apparatus. The tube includes projections formed around its inner periphery which serve to condition the insulation as it passes from one end of the tube to the other.